Teddy
by reddwarfaddict
Summary: Started out as a fic about the Eurovision, rapidly drifted into fluffland. Did you ever wonder whether the Doctor had a teddy? He's called Drunky, you know... Oneshot. Fluff. My God, I'm drowning in fluff.


**A/N: **Disclaimer: Doctor Who is MINE. ALL MINE. Not...legally, of course.

I'm trying to preserve my sanity by writing about quite, quite random things. Uggh. (Is dying from DW deprivation) So apologies if I do over the next few days start posting extremely random oneshots that really have nothing to do with anything. Although, of course, this is very loosely linked to the Eurovision. My GOD we sucked. Call that a song? I call it cheesy poof!

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose Tyler yelled hysterically as she burst dramatically into the Console Room with all the energy of a five-year-old child on cough medicine, awake from her nine-hour slumber after their trip to the 'Planet of the Happy Elves'. Nine hours was a bit too little really, after what had gone on.

She and the Doctor had been forced to do the 'Happy Dance', which is not only five hours long, but also extremely energetic – by the end of it you feel not only fatigued, but also every single one of your muscles are aching and you feel anything but happy.

The second they had arrived in the TARDIS she collapsed dead with exhaustion – the Doctor must have brought her to bed, since she was still fully dressed, but tucked up tight under her covers. Somehow the TARDIS gave her occupants extra energy with such a hectic lifestyle they lead.

"Doctor!" she cried again, bounding over to the floor plate where he usually tinkered away at the base of the TARDIS console. Half the time Rose wondered whether he was _actually_ doing anything under there. "Doc…tor?"

Empty. That was a first. He must be sleeping off the Happy Dance.

She slowly made her way to what she remembered he had said to be his bedroom, although she'd never actually seen him use it. The door was always shut and locked…she'd never actually seen anything past the sliding metal door of the high tech ship.

"Doctor?" she called, rapping gently on the door. "Are you in there?"

There was no reply – so she tentively pushed down on the handle, and to her complete and utter surprise, it swung open freely reveal first and foremost, the luscious looking deeply comfortable black double bed sat proudly in the middle of the room. The room had the same TARDIS shimmer affect as hers had, the golden cloud colour of the vortex shimmering like the sight on a sunrise through the walls – although now it was dulled down for less light.

His was an en-suite like hers; the bathroom door was non-existent so it was just like a giant wall was in the way of the bathroom on the left. The room was dark now that there was an occupant in the bed, curled up peacefully beneath the covers. Rose took a tentative step forward, just about seeing a tuft of brown hair poking out from beneath the dark covers.

Now, wasn't this darned cute?

She was next to the bed now as she sat on the mattress next to him, reaching out a hand to pull back the cover slightly. She only just caught the picture standing infront of the digital clock on the bedside table, her hand momentarily hovering inches from his head as she reached for the elaborate looking frame with her other hand.

It was a beautiful horizon, although it was of Earth origin. Out of all the photos in the world he had one of an Earth view? There were millions more beautiful planets out in the sky.

And then right before her eyes, the picture shifted.

She was staring at herself.

The picture was moving at an extremely slow frame rate, but the general gist of the message was there. It was the start of the Happy Dance, when she was actually _enjoying_ herself. She set the picture back down on the table, shaking it off as she pulled back the cover a few inches so she could see his face. He was smiling in his sleep. He looked so sweet.

She reached up a hand to touch his face, but the instant her finger had made contact he suddenly flew up into sitting position in a defensive stance with an alarmed cry, fists raised before he met Rose's eyes staring wide and shocked at him. He did a double take, and then blinked embarrassedly as he unclenched his fists.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked with a wide yawn, ruffling his hair.

"Obviously you were dreamin' about gettin' attacked by Ninja Turtles," Rose said, regaining her composure and completely ignoring his question. "Didn't mean to startle ya."

He suddenly became very wary of himself, subliminally pulling the cover up to his neck to cover his bare chest…and also his teddy bear.

When he didn't answer, Rose picked up the now blank photo frame from the bedside table, holding it up to his face.

"What's this?" she asked.

He slid a little down in the bed. "Just an empty photo frame," he lied.

"I saw pictures in it."

He was too tired to pick a fight now. He grabbed it off of her, opening his top bedside drawer – another mistake he realised, as his underwear collection flashed her full in the face – and throwing the picture frame in before slamming it shut again.

"Just a thing," he said, weakly. "Dunno why I still have it." Rose could tell he was lying – he wasn't as sharp minded after he'd just woken up, obviously. "Whassa time?" he slurred as he yawned again, eyes watering.

"7:53pm," Rose read off of the glowing digital clock set on his bedside table. He immediately paled to absolute as reality hit him full in the face.

"What?!" he almost yelled, springing out of bed to reveal he was only wearing a pair of deep blue cotton boxers – making Rose blush slightly. "I'm gonna miss it!"

"Miss what?" Rose asked, confused as she watched a very old looking battered teddy whom had obviously been knocked out of the double bed with the Doctor almost trip him up. "Who's this then?" she asked in her 'oh-my-God-how-_adorable' _voice, stooping to pick up the brown teddy and hold it gently in her arms. Its eyes were different colours, there was obviously patchwork on where it had been ripped down its side, and it was starting to bald slightly. It had obviously been fixed and refixed again and again – God only knew how old it was.

"Who's who?" the Doctor asked as he pulled on a fresh Daz white shirt, not even turning around to look at her.

"Mr. Stuffing here," Rose replied, waving the teddy up in the air as he turned around, shirt half tucked and half hanging out of his trousers. His eyes immediately widened as he launched forward as took it out of her hands swiftly.

"Careful!" he exclaimed, holding the stuffed toy as if he was holding the Koh-i-Noor all over again. "His name's not Mr. Stuffing, it's Drunky," he said before he called even stop himself, sighing as he realised he was digging himself a rather large grave to jump into.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Drunky?" she repeated, sounding more than amused. "How old is he?"

"Older than me," he replied, setting the bear gently down onto the covers of his bed before launching into a dressing frenzy again. He glanced at the clock as he pulled on his converses. 7:55pm.

"But…"

"Go get some food and drinks and hurry to the second sitting room before we miss it!" He was pulling on his second converse now. "Go! GO!"

She was out the door.

* * *

"What's worth all this hassle?" Rose demanded to know as he slid onto the sofa next to her, grabbing the remote and programming the TV for something called 'UBC1'.

"Just you wait!" he said in delight as he grabbed at the toffee popcorn she'd just about managed to find in the TARDIS' massive food store. It was adverts on the television at the moment.

_Do YOU want to be the intergalactic ruler of the Universe? Then call us, the Planet For Psychos on 0100 MENINWHITECOATSARECOMINGTOGETYOU 773 so you can realise what a stupid idiot you are!_

"Ad'erts ah al'ays a loa' of 'u'ish, aire'r oo ah in the ooni'erse," the Doctor said through a mouthful of popcorn, noticing very much as Rose moved up to the sofa towards him, setting the bowl of popcorn on his lap and leaning on his side.

"You sure Drunky wouldn't want to join us?" Rose asked with a smirk, and he glared at her quite, quite evilly.

"What's the fascination about a teddy?" he asked in a huff, grabbing a handful more of popcorn and chucking them into his mouth – chewing a little harder than usual.

"Nothin', I have a hundred."

"I know you do. I don't think the TARDIS has ever had so many stuffed animals in one room alone until you boarded. How the hell did you fit all of them in that rucksack?"

"Bigger on the inside," she replied with another smile. "Honest, you could hide a Dalek in there."

"I hope you haven't."

"I have, though."

He shot her grin. "You're a bad liar, Miss. Tyler."

"No, really. He's called Drunky."

"Will you shut up about that bear?!" he cried out again, pulling slightly away from her. She immediately launched onto him again, holding his arm tight.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" she laughed, taking some popcorn and shoving it into his gob. "Now remember to chew your food Doctor, don't want an upset tummy now do we?"

"Rose…" he warned.

"And you're goin' straight to bed after this! And I want no complaints!"

Instantly Rose knew she had taken it a step too far as the Doctor pulled entirely away from her, curling up into his own little ball on the sofa. She felt extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, holding his arm again. "I'll never mention him again."

Great. He was ignoring her now.

"So…" she started, eyes flicking back to the television. "What we watching?"

"Univision," he muttered, uninterested.

"What's that then?"

"Like you would care."

Rose sighed, looking up at his miserable face. She must have been touching one of his more sensitive memories; he never usually got this melancholic unless you started talking about the Timewar.

"Y'know what?" she asked, bouncing onto her feet and staring down at him Jackie Tyler style, hands on hips. "I don't."

He raised an eyebrow; slightly surprised she could be so open.

"I don't care about Univision. I don't care about your stupid alien rituals. I don't care about your teddy. I don't want to watch it. I don't want a dumb teddy destroying us."

He looked slightly taken aback at her words. "So…what _do _you want?"

She glanced down at the popcorn, taking it roughly from his hand and to his utter surprise she tipped it straight over his head.

As the popcorn began to rest in position on his lap, hair, collar, shoulder, and crease in his jacket as shirt, he was stared unblinkingly at her.

"Okay, what is this fetish woman seem to have with throwing food over me in this body?" he asked absently, picking at a piece of popcorn resting in his collar as starting it towards his mouth.

"Because if you have food all over you there's a reason to lick it off."

His hand stopped halfway to his mouth, jaw stuck in a dropped position.

They never _did _get around to watching the Univision for that year...

* * *

**A/N: **Wonder if you can tell I rushed the ending a little:P 


End file.
